


A Surprise Visit

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ankle Monitor, Blue is Islamic, Ember Colosseum, F/F, Flirting, Guilt, Letters, Post-Champion, Regret, Restraining Orders, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, business owners, exercise, house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Jaune Simmons is adjusting to her new circumstances while under house arrest.  An old friend drops by for an unexpected visit.**Contains major spoilers for my work "Champion"** proceed with caution, if you care to, if not (or have read that) enjoy!!





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> While this can be read on it's own, it is a continuation piece of my work called "Champion". As such it contains major spoilers for that work. This can be read without reading "Champion" however, you might be a little lost. That being said, this is still Bellow Diamond.
> 
> Day seven of Bellow Diamond Week! Free!

^^^^^^

 

            Muscles strained and sweat ran like rivers down heat flushed skin as arms pulled the tall body up to complete another pull-up.  Jaune descended back down before struggling to pull herself up two more times.  After finishing the movement, the middle-aged, short-haired blonde sat on the floor of her home gym and began to do sit-ups.  Fifty repetitions later she rolled onto her stomach and forced her shaky arms to do a set of twenty push-ups.  Arms were then given a brief break as she did seventy-five air squats.

            _One more round._

After the five rounds of ten pull-ups, fifty sit-ups, twenty push-ups, and seventy-five air squats.  Jaune Simmons was done with her work out.  Refreshing warm water washed over her fatigued body as she showered.  Light hazel eyes looked down at the bulky, black, plastic, ankle monitor secured to her.  She remembered quizzing the officer multiple times about how waterproof it was and if there was anything that might cause it to accidentally shock her as he put it on her.  Despite his assurances that it was well proven to be resistant from a number of things, including tampering, she was still wary of it.  With a flick of her wrist the shower was turned off and the pale woman reached out to grab a fluffy, black towel.  After drying off she stepped out onto the fuzzy mat set on the marble bathroom floor.  The blonde, short-haired woman walked into her bedroom and selected a typical outfit for herself.  Simple, black, supportive bra, black panties, black slacks, and a gold colored, silk, button up shirt.  It took only a minute to get dressed.  A hand habitually reached down for the gold necklace with the rhombus shaped yellow diamond pendant.  Round lips were pulled to the side in a grimace, she was conflicted about wearing it.  With a sigh, she left it where it was and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  Wet, blonde strands stuck out in all directions.  Jaune took her towel and ran it through her hair once again.  Eyes drifted to her comb, but then decided against it.

            _It’s not like I’m going out._

The tall woman flopped onto her white microfiber couch and sighed heavily.  If it weren’t for her home gym to help pass time, she was sure to have gone crazy.  An unforeseen downside of being under house arrest was how bored she got from not running around everywhere and being involved in dozens of things at once.  There was only so much work she could do for her company within the 8 hours of free time allowed away from her house each day.  And there was only so much she could do for her company from her home.  She was starting to realize how limited her genuine social circles were.  Before her sentence, outside of work meetings, social events, being Yellow Diamond, and Garnet, she didn’t talk with many or form numerous friendships.  Now all she really did was go to work meetings, attend her scheduled check-ups with her parole officer, and go to counseling.  Going anywhere near the Ember Colosseum was an idiotic idea while visiting Garnet was even more so and legally prohibited.

            _Garnet…_

Another sigh slipped past lips as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.  She deserved this.  Every hour, day, week, month, and year.  This punishment was nothing compared to what she should have been served for abusing Garnet for all those years she pushed the teen to fight illegally in the Ember Colosseum.  Light hazel eyes glanced at the three letters sitting on her coffee table, all from the dark teenager, all unopened.  One had appeared each month so far.

            _Garnet will be starting her senior year of high school in just a few more days._

The firm sound of knuckles rapping on her metal front door pulled the tall woman’s attention to her surroundings.  Eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.  There was no scheduled meeting with any officers at her house, those were all done at the station, and there wouldn’t be anyone coming by to visit her.  Jaune walked to the locked door and checked through the peep hole.  She pulled back in surprise, but still opened the door.  An equally tall woman wearing a flowing blue dress with simple broach made of silver and a single one and a half karat, pear cut blue diamond in the middle of her chest stood in the doorway.  The woman’s dark skin contrasted beautifully with the light blue shayla she wore.  The soft head covering was decorated with swirling patterns of darker blues and silver.  Full lips smiled as deep brown eyes met light hazel ones.

            “Blue, come in,” Jaune stepped back and motioned for her to enter.

            “Thank you, Yellow.”

            “Would you like anything to drink?  I have tea, coffee, scotch, wine, water…” Jaune offered as the dark woman made her way over to the couches.

            “I’m fine, thank you.”

            The pale woman nodded to herself and then sat down on the couch across from the other.

            “What brings you here?  If I may ask.”

            “Am I only allowed to see you on a business call?” Blue Diamond softly teased.

            “N-no, I just…that’s the only reason why I think you’d come to see me.”

            “We’ve spent time together aside from things related to our joint business venture over the years we’ve known each other.”

            “You’re right, it’s just been so long since we did,” Jaune chuckled.  “How are things going for you?”

            “My accounting firm is doing well, the new hires are learning the ropes from the older, experienced accountants, tax season went fairly smoothly, and my fighters have been performing well overall.  My winnings from the Saturday nights have consistently ended in the positive.  However, I have missed having you around to ruffle White’s feathers,” the last sentence was punctuated with a subtle wink.

            Jaune stared at the other woman for a moment, caught slightly off guard.  “Really?  You miss the two of us bickering over business decisions?”

            “That and your intelligent conversation.  Red and White aren’t a bore, as you well know, you just have a business perspective and that goes well with my financial background.  White has her politics and Red has her pharmaceuticals and basic first aid lines.  Last month’s meeting was almost a disaster as the suggestions by White would have thrown our budget out the window and her response was that ‘we’d make up the money in the future’, without presenting a plan on how to pay off the loans for the venture.  Red was all onboard and I was forced to put my foot down.”  Brown eyes were rolled in exasperation.

            Jaune sighed.  “I’ve only been away for three months and White is already trying to undo all of our hard work to build up the business.  Did they listen to you?”

            “Eventually, thankfully we have the rule that everyone has to agree on decisions of that magnitude.”

            “What was it that White was trying to do?”

            “Remodeling the locker area and changing all of the spectator seats to have cushions.”

            “While I agree that the locker area needs help, I wouldn’t agree on seat cushions for everyone.  They are a pain to clean and would get worn out very quickly in the general admission areas.  That’s why only the VIP seating has padded cushions.”

            “See?” Blue made a motion with her hand.  “This is why I miss having you around.”

            “It’s going to be a while before I’m back,” Jaune shrugged.  “If I ever am,” she added under her breath.

            “I wouldn’t say that…” the dark woman thoughtfully tapped her lips, not hearing the blonde’s last sentence.  “While your contact will be monitored, there’s nothing saying that you can’t still operate as Yellow Diamond in code.  But that’s something we can discuss later, like I said, this isn’t a business call.”

            “Oh…ok.  I’m not sure about returning right now, I need some time to think it over.”

            “Is that why you aren’t wearing your diamond?”

            “Yes,” Jaune looked away.

            Full lips were pulled down briefly.  “Aside from your dealings with Garnet, everything else you did as Yellow Diamond was legal.  I don’t see why you couldn’t resume that role.  Unless you’d rather be done with the whole thing.”

            “I don’t know,” Jaune sighed as she ran her fingers through her slowly drying hair.

            “How are _you_ doing?” Blue Diamond inquired.

            A thin eyebrow was raised up.  “Me?  I’m doing well considering the circumstances.  I can still run my company, and Garnet evidently wants to still talk to me, even though I’m not allowed to write her back,” she motioned to the letters on the coffee table between them.

            “You haven’t opened any?”

            “No.  Maybe if I don’t read them, then it won’t be as hard to be missing what is going on in her life.”

            The woman with the shayla stood up, walked over to the couch Jaune was sitting on, took a seat, and then picked up the letter on the top of the short stack.

            “I think you’ll miss out even more if you don’t read them at all.”

            Deep brown eyes locked with light hazel ones.  The blonde woman sighed and sat forward so she could take the letter Blue Diamond was holding.  Her hands bounced it gently up and down as if she were trying to measure its weight.

            “The restraining order may say that you will face consequences for writing her, but that’s only if you are reported.  You know Garnet best, so just think on that,” the dark woman advised as she placed a comforting hand on Jaune’s shoulder.  “Personally, I think Garnet would like to know how your counseling for your gambling addiction has been going.”

            “I’ll think about it, thank you for your encouragement Blue.”

            The dark woman softly smiled and nodded.  They sat there next to each other for a few minutes, letting the lull in the conversation fill the room.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this casual,” Blue offhandedly remarked as she played with a couple of strands of blonde hair.

            Jaune raised an eyebrow at the woman and her movement, but didn’t pull away.

            “Contrary to popular belief I don’t wear a suit 24/7.”

            “So, silk button ups and slacks are your casual wear?” came the tease.

            “Yes…it’s comfortable,” the pale woman swiftly defended.

            “I didn’t say it wasn’t,” Blue lightly chuckled as she continued to play with the strands of hair, her actions incrementally becoming bolder as she ran her fingers through them.

            “How long have we known each other?” Jaune wondered aloud.

            “Hmmm, it’s been almost 21 years, hasn’t it?”

            The pale woman slowly nodded.  She tossed around the question in her mind several times, trying to find a way to ask it.  Blue usually kept a fairly good distance away from everyone, yet during this visit she had crossed more boundaries than ever before.  Nothing the intelligent woman did was accidental.

            “Blue?”

            The dark woman hummed as she continued to play with Jaune’s hair.

            “You’re acting different.”

            “How so?”

            Jaune opened her mouth, then closed it as she tried to weigh her next words and gather the courage to say them.

            “Normally you don’t play with my hair or sit so close to me.”

            “Are you uncomfortable?” Blue’s motions stopped immediately as her voice was laced with concern.

            Was she uncomfortable?  Surprised, yes.  Slightly weirded out, maybe.  Uncomfortable, no.

            “No,” Jaune said carefully.  “I am just wondering why you came to visit me.  The real reason why,” she finished as she turned her head to look into Blue Diamond’s deep brown eyes.

            “The real reason,” the woman in blue mused as she resumed playing with the short, damp hair.  “I missed you.”

            “You missed me?”

            “After 21 years of seeing each other at least once or twice a week, and then three months go by without a sight or sound from you.  I guess it made me realize how much I enjoyed your company.”

            “Oh…”  For some reason Jaune’s heart skipped a beat.  “In what way did you miss me?”

            “I’m not sure yet,” Blue Diamond answered honestly.  “I wasn’t entirely certain how visiting you would go.  I definitely have liked getting to see this more relaxed and open side of you.”

            “We’re in the same boat then.  I didn’t know you liked to play with people’s hair,” Jaune tried to tease the dark woman.

            Brown eyes widened for a moment before she let out a low breathy laugh.  “Not anyone’s hair, just your hair when there isn’t all that styling gel in it.”

            “I don’t use that much,” the pale woman objected.

            “You don’t, but it seems like you would snap at anyone who dared to mess with it.”

            “Accurate yes, but…there could be an exception made for special circumstances.”

            “And what special circumstances would that be?”

            “Only when it’s the two of us and I don’t have somewhere else I have to be.”

            “Alright,” Blue smiled.  “I accept those terms and conditions.”

            Jaune chuckled at the dark woman’s choice of words.

            Blue Diamond visited for another half of an hour or so before she left.  Promises to come visit again were made as she walked out of the door.  Jaune ran her fingers through her tousled hair and oddly smiled.  She wasn’t sure what was going on, all she knew was that she had missed the dark woman’s company as well.  Light hazel eyes rotated to look at the three letters on the coffee table.  The blonde walked into her office to grab her letter opener.  It only took a couple of seconds to spot the thin, gold plated, steel blade.  With the tool in hand, and a deep breath, Jaune opened the first letter from Garnet and began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Intrigued? Well this dynamic will be explored more in a work of mine called "Conqueror" coming later on this year.
> 
> A small piece of information. Yellow Diamond is 47 in this, with Blue Diamond being 54.
> 
> If you haven't read "Champion" and are curious about it, check it out! It is a Pearlnet story so, sorry there is no Bellow Diamond in it. Red Diamond is what I had in this AU before Pink Diamond had been officially named.


End file.
